Jason Frigidus's Battle (Praetorian Gate) Cohort V
Jason: *throws javelin and jumps down on the enemy with scutum and spatha, slashing ferociously* The Insurrectionist legionary ducks under the projectile as it finds its mark on her comrade behind her. She then returns the favour, though using her pilum as a spear to keep Jason at bay. She thrusts forwards at Jason's midsection, twisting her torso to get maximum delivery power. Jason: *holds up scutum in defense and preventing the spearhead from penetrating, knocking Jase back a few steps, but lunges foward with spatha, stabbing at the intruder very quickly* She drops her pilum as soon as he is forced to move back a few steps, drawing her steel gladius. As he thrusts with the spatha, she side steps to his right, the blade whistling harmlessly past her face, stirring up her red cape. She brings up her sword arm, reversing her elbow to try and smash in his face, following that move up with a quick slash downwards at his upper arm. Jason: *trickle of blood runs from the corner of his lip cause of the blow* *raises scutum again to deflect the sword blow of the intruder and then bringing a hard blow onto the intruder's left side of her thigh,but trips and misses the enemy* She is brought to one knee as the pommel of the gladius bruises her left thigh. Seeing him trip, she takes advantage of this by throwing her gladius quickly, while he is recovering, at him. Jason: *rolls to side, but is hit on the arm from the enemy's blow* owwww....... my........ arm... *gets up even though his arm is cut and lunges a stab at the enemy's throat* Still on one knee, she desperately manages to deflect the sword with her scutum, slamming forth the hard, metal boss at his face in an attempt to break his nose. Jason: *retreats back a few paces to avoid getting hit by the intruder* *coats spatha with ice and starts slashing at the intruder, dropping his scutum on the ground* She manages to deflect the spatha but the ice begins to spread from the blade and to her shield arm, making it temporarily immobile and rendering it useless. Without her blade, she whispers her final oaths to the She-Goddess, closing her eyes for the end to come. Jason: *feels bad for the intruder, but injures, not kills her* *goes to another intruder sobbing* it was..... kinda cruel to hurt someone that desparate... even if she/he was enemy.... *muttering to himself* Opening her eyes, she uses his moment of weakness and exploits it, getting up (albeit slightly in pain) and retrieves her pilum and gladius, throwing the pilum at his turned back Jason: *turns around to see the intruder and sees a pilum heading towards him* *draws pugio and throws it at the pilum, coating the pugio in ice* The pugio barely manages to catch the pilum in time, managing to increase the weight of the pugio in time to make it drop significantly. However, it is still nearing his lower leg now, poised to hit his left shin. Jason: *summons the icy North Winds to deflect the pilum from its course* *starts coating himself in ice* She adopts a crouching stance typical of the Roman legionary, shield facing forwards, sword and sword arm hidden by the large scutum. '' ''Jason: *hits shield with his full force in order to shatter the scutum* *continuously hits the scutum with full force* *mutters to self* Shouldn't have spared this .......... this ...... child of a basilk............ The legionary braces as he hammers her shield, the ply wood of the scutum beginning to come apart in small areas. However, she manages to fend off his blows, the scutum absorbing most of the shock. She then retaliates with a low thrust to his left thigh. Jason: *immediately he moves back 5 paces in order to avoid getting stabbed* *mutters to self* C'mon you must defeat this one *rushes foward again* She braces again for his charge, thrusting her shield forwards in an attempt to have the hard metal boss of her shield meet his body in an attempt to either bruise or break his ribs. Jason:*swings spatha at the shield and a jolt of pain goes thorugh his arms* *suddenly, he's knocked back 2 metres* She blocks the clumsy cavalry sword with her scutum and advances in a crouching formation, sword held low and behind her shield so that he may not see it. Jason: *arises again* *starts covering the enemy's scutum in ice and he rushes foward again to break the shield* The shield shatters under the weight of the gladius blow, sending wooden debris flying everywhere. Several of these splinters fly at Jason's neck and exposed face. However, a two inch splinter flies back, piercing her neck. Clutching her neck, her eyes widen as she begins to suffocate to death. Jason: *he manages to summon a gust of the cold north winds to deflect the splinters off their course* She manages to pluck the shard from her neck but collapses on her back, taking in ragged and uneven breaths. Rather than die by his hand, she takes her gladius, plunging it into her chest. A shudder goes through her body before her hand falls from the handle of the gladius. Jason: *looks away since he can't bear to see blood gushing out of the intruder's wound and mouth* *but he feels satisfied that this fight is over* Category:JasonGrace1776 Category:Roleplay